1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window display of an application software and, more particularly, control of operability about a display control method and a display control processing system for a concealed window on a desktop, in which the operability of the drag-and-drop operation is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the multitask window environment (also mentioned as “multi-window environment”), the drag-and-drop operation is normally utilized to execute moving, copying, transferring, etc. of the file.
For example, in the situation that the window A indicating a file list of any folders and the window B indicating a file list of different folders are displayed on the desktop, a file in the window A can be moved or copied by dragging an icon of the file using the pointing device and then dropping the icon within the window B. When this drag-and-drop operation is to be executed, sometimes there is the case where, as shown in FIG. 8A, most part of the window in which the icon is to be dropped is concealed by the window from which the icon is dragged or other window, or the case where, as shown in FIG. 8B, the window is completely concealed, for example. In such case, as shown from A to B of FIG. 9, for example, the display size of the window 61 as the origin of drag is reduced to display the window 62 as the destination of drop on the desktop, and then the drag-and-drop operation must be started. Thus, there is the problem that the operation becomes complicated.
Also, in the situation that the window C indicating a file list of any folders and the icon D indicating a link to the executable file of any application D, both of the window C and the icon D are displayed on the desktop, the application D can be started to transfer a file in the window C to the application D by dragging an icon of the file using the pointing device and then dropping the icon of the file on the icon D. When this drag-and-drop operation is to be carried out, there is the problem such that, if the icon D is concealed by the window C, from which the icon is dragged, or other window, the operation becomes complicated. In addition, according to this drag-and-drop operation, if the icon of the target application D is not present on the desktop or if the operator forgot which application is the target application itself, either the target application must be started by another method or the target application must be searched and then started, and then the drag-and-drop operation must be carried out. Thus, there is the problem that the operation becomes complicated.
Also, there have been proposed various technologies that can cause any window to display explicitly or implicitly on the foremost side of the desktop and to activate the window in the situation that a plurality of windows are opened but overlapped or concealed. However, since these technologies can activate any one window only, the above problems in the drag-and-drop operation cannot be overcome yet. More particularly, such technologies are effective to display the window, which is subjected to the drag, on the foremost side and activate such window, but they are not effective to display the window as the destination of drop in the area of the desktop other than the window as the origin of drag. Therefore, the operation for changing the position of the window as the destination of drop is needed like the above problems, and thus the problem such that procedures are complicated cannot be overcome yet.